The Other Side Of The World
by LyG4ever
Summary: A new message popped up on her screen and she looked at it. It was, finally, him.' Lizzie and Gordo start talking again, this time, online. SEQUEL TO IT'S OK!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'The Other Side Of The World' belongs to KT Tunstall. **

_"Over the sea and far away  
She's waiting like an iceberg  
Waiting to change  
But she's cold inside  
She wants to be like the water"  
_Lizzie stared at her computer screen silently. She was waiting for Gordo to sign in so they would start their weekly video-chat. It would start to make things smoother. She had called him the second after reading his e-mail and they had talked for a long while. Today was going to be the first time they'd see each other. She remembered herself asking Kate and Miranda if it was worth it. She didn't want to let him in so soon for fear of being hurt again.

_"All the muscles tighten in her face  
Buries her soul in one embrace  
They're one and the same  
Just like water"_  
She bit her lip slowly. What if he had decided to just leave it at that? It wouldn't be the first time. She gazed at the favorite pic of him she had one more time. It was of themselves, graduating High School. Just then, a new message popped up on her screen and she looked at it. It was, finally, him.

_"The fire fades away  
Most of everyday  
Is full of tired excuses  
But it's too hard to say  
I wish it were simple  
But we give up easily  
You're close enough to see that  
You're the other side of the world to me"_  
"Hey," he wrote. Her heart skipped ten times faster. "Are you ready?"

"Hi," she wrote back. "As I'll ever be" Slowly, their computers connected their images. She stared into his glowing baby-blue eyes, black curly hair and lopsided grin. Yep, he was the same. He stared back into her long light-blonde hair, big hazel eyes and bright smile.

"You look even more beautiful than I remembered," he commented. She giggled and blushed a little. "What were you doing while waiting?"

"I set up my camera on a private web site so you can see me while doing... anything," she said. He smirked.

"Clever," he complimented her. She smiled and fixed her eyes on the camera, while subconciously tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

_"On comes the panic light  
Holding on with fingers and feelings alike  
But the time has come  
To move along"_  
"Gordo..." she started, biting her lip. He looked at his screen, concerned. "Don't you think it's time to... move on?" She bit her lip again, looked at the camera and sent it. She could watch him frown and shake his head.

"Lizzie, I've spent a whole year trying to move on... and it obviously didn't work," he stated. She giggled again, a little more relieved. "C'mon, the last thing I want is to lose you again. You mean the world to me" She nodded.

"Good answer, Gordon. I'll give you credit for that one," she joked. He smiled again and ran his hand through his hair.

_"The fire fades away"_  
Her bedroom door opened and Miranda and Kate walked in.  
"Liz, I think it's totally cool you're seeing your Lover Boy right now, but we won't make it unless we leave, like, now," Kate said. Lizzie nodded and turned to the screen.

"Sorry, Gordo. The girls and I have a really important game to go to," she wrote.

"It's ok. I'll just keep your website open... you guys have fun," he said.

"We will. Thanks!" she replied, closing the window.

_"Can you help me  
Can you let me go  
And can you still love me  
When you can't see me anymore"_  
He opened her web and watched as she walked around on her room, grabbing some stuff from around. He had never thought it could be possible to have such strong feelings for someone who always seemed to be so far away... and out of reach. He often thought if she felt something, at least proportional to what he did. Lizzie disappeared for a second, then came back to his view, holding something, and placed it in front of the camera as he smiled.

_"The fire fades away"  
_'I (heart) U' was written all over it, in different sizes, directions and colors. He felt himself smiling even more than possible. Yeah, she did feel something about the same.

The End.


End file.
